


I certainly didn't do anything

by Smaragdine_Galaxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Pack, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdine_Galaxy/pseuds/Smaragdine_Galaxy
Summary: Great. He had been humiliated by Harris. Again. Stiles was frustrated. Humiliated and frustrated. He tried not to let it show when he met up with his pack in the afternoon but of course they picked up on it. Hopefully they didn't do anything stupid....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after season 2. Erica and Boyd are alive. There is a pack consisting of Erica, Boyd, Issac, Scott, Derek and Stiles. See end notes for some additional warnings. Also a lot more lighthearted (I think) than the tags might suggest.

A chuckle. A goddamn chuckle echoed through the classroom, originating somewhere from his left. Stiles turned his head to the side to look at his boisterous arrogant cruel fucking pathetic excuse for a teacher who was currently smirking at him with raised eyebrows. How dare he laugh at him, fucking … fucking –  
Okay, cursing wouldn’t change anything about Stiles’ predicament, which was that he was giving a presentation, and boy he was blowing it. He looked down at his cue card. There was a diagram. He had practiced it this morning, explaining the diagram that is, but suddenly all the words were wiped from his mind. How could one single teacher unsettle him this much? Damnit, knew what he was supposed to say. He looked up at the class, most of them were bored, some looked amused, though. He realized that he had been quiet for a bit too long.

“Right, so as I was saying, we can see down here”, he marched on. Obviously he couldn’t just stop talking and walk out, even though that would be a glorious relief. He trailed off midway through his explanation again. ’Kind of difficult to actually get a full breath in’, his mind suddenly supplied. He tried anyways, expanding his chest, but it was like the air didn’t fill it. Come on, Stilinski, you know this, don’t hyperventilate. Okay, he could do this, he forced himself to breathe out. Long. Then he breathed in, making sure to expand his stomach and not his chest. Another short breath out. 

Nothing changed, he still couldn’t breathe. Perfect. From the corner of his eye he could see Mr. Harris. Maybe the jerkass would actually take pity on a student having an anxiety attack during their own presentation? Nope. He was looking down at at his own notes with raised eyebrows. Then he shook his head and chuckled softly again. 

“What the fuck do you want? Did I say something wrong? –if so just fucking tell me. Don’t give me this passive aggressive bullshit!” is what Stiles would have liked to say. What came out instead …

“Okay, so”, gulp, “right here, there’s a corner, I mean a line and we can see that” completely unintelligible ramble. Great. He didn’t make any sense at all. Like he was having a stroke or something. Was he having a stroke? Maybe he’d die just right in front of the class after embarrassing himself. That would be great. 

‘Okay, clam down, no strokes or heart attacks, just panic’ he tried to tell himself, ‘you’re familiar with that.’ 

‘Yes and you know it sucks’ his stupid brain quipped up again.

‘I’m aware, thanks for the reminder’ he shot back. Perfect, he was going full on mental. And usually he didn’t have to give a presentation during it.

He looked up again. Suddenly there were more heads turned towards him instead of their phones. He could see grins on their faces. So no looking at his audience then. He turned his eyes back to his cue card. But he couldn’t see. Everything was blurry. Shit. He was about to cry, wasn’t he. Nope, no no no no not here, not now. God, he just wanted to walk out right now and then maybe find a nice tall building. But then, if he failed he’d have to do this presentation again, didn’t he. Not an option. He swallowed. Took out his next cue card. He steeled himself; started reading monotonously from his notes, stumbling over words, skipping all of his amazing and witty examples. He could hear his own voice going hoarse. What the hell? Could anxiety make your voice go hoarse? Maybe he was getting sick, maybe he’d loose his voice and juts go to the nurse. Ah, but then again, he’d have to do this presentation again. Not an option.

 

He had prepared this. He had actually put effort into it and now his stupid teacher and his stupid anxiety were ruining all his hard word. He must look like a complete freak. Or like he prepared for this during the last break (like everyone else). Frustration started to well up inside of him. He could still see Harris smirking out of the corner of his eyes. His voice started trembling even more, this time out of anger, He wanted to lash out. At himself. At his teacher. Mostly at himself because now he was realizing how ridiculous he was being, freaking out over something small like this that everyone else could just shrug off. ‘STOP. Concentrate on what you’re doing Stiles’ Huh, his brain could be helpful sometimes.

He realized he had gotten to his last cue card. Great, he had completely blacked out the last minutes, right? 

“Thanks for your attention”. Okay, he had gotten through this, only 10 minutes left of the lesson. He could just get back to his seat, concentrate on his breathing and then afterwards lock himself in the bathroom and cry in peace.

“Just hang on a minute there, Stilinski.” Harris’ voice interrupted his thoughts. Great. He should have known. Harris wouldn’t let him off easy after humiliating himself. He’d use this opportunity.

“I don’t think we quite understood the concept Mr. Stilinski was trying to explain.” He stood up and went to the whiteboard. Got out his pen. There on the white board was the diagram Stiles himself had drawn during the first 5 minutes when everything had still been going well. Harris started erasing everything. Then he got out a pen and drew the exact same diagram again. I don’t think you got it quite right there, Mr. Stilinski”. Stiles wanted to punch his smile off his face. What kind of bullshit was this? Harris proceeded to explain the diagram throwing in some remarks now and again, like ”Contrary to what Mr. Stilinski said” or “Well, I don’t believe any of could follow that explanation” and so on. Stiles tried to block it out, at least he didn’t have to talk anymore. But this was strangely degrading. Harris really knew his stuff, the bastard.

“You can sit down now.” At last, those sweet words of relief. 

“Oh, and just a reminder to everyone. You might want to practice your presentations out loud. To save yourselves from any….embarrassment.”

Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands were trembling while he tried to get his book into his bag.  
“Stiles?”  
He looked up and meet Scott’s eyes. They were full of…sympathy, NOT pity he told himself stubbornly. That’s why he hadn’t looked at his friend during the entire presentation. Somehow Scott’s concern made him feel pathetic.  
“Please just shut up.” Okay, great, now he was snapping at his best friend, just because he was frustrated with himself. He cleared his throat.  
“Scott, I just can’t talk right now. I’ll meet you later at Derek’s, okay?” He consciously made an effort to soften his voice.  
“Okay, alright. If….if you need anything let me know, okay?” Scott luckily relented. But he knew Stiles, he knew when to push and when to leave him alone.

Stiles smiled at him gratefully and left the classroom as fast as humanly possible, darting across the corridor and into one of the bathrooms. He opened a stall and locked the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. That had been embarrassing. He hoped none of the other students would say anything, but luck probably wasn’t on his side today. 

After standing around in the stall for another god 5 minutes he decided to stop moping. And also to stop thinking about how horrible tomorrow’s class would be. Nope, not going there. What he needed was distraction. So the obvious thing would be to go to the pack meeting today as usual. Another deep breath and out the door he was.

It only took around 10 minutes to get to Derek’s house. But once he had arrived at the edge of the forest, he decided to wait for a bit. He really didn’t want to do anything embarrassing when he met the others, like cry for example. Maybe he should just get it out now? But nope, no tears. Just a burning feeling in his chest from shame.

When he got to the house, he could see the others playing. Literally playing like children, it looked like a game of tag. It forced an almost genuine smile on his face. When he arrived, they stopped, turned to him and –  
To his immense relief they greeted him normally and went back to running. He could see a couple of concerned glances thrown his way though. That meant Scott had told them what happened.

But he’d also made sure they wouldn’t bring it up. Stiles was overwhelmed with gratitude, and this time a very genuine grin crept up on his face.

“You guys wanna slow down, so meagre old me can join you, too?” Enthusiastic agreement. It felt a bit silly and childish, but the physical activity also managed to clear his mind. He could breathe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was tired. The kind of tired that makes your bones heavy and settles as coldness in your flesh. He forced his eyes open and looked at his phone for the time.  
Damnit, he had to get up. He brought this on himself, though. Last night he just … didn’t go to bed in hopes that tomorrow wouldn’t happen.  
‘Childish’ he chided himself. ‘Shut up’, he snapped back,  
He should really get his brain checked out.

 

Getting ready was torture. It was like he was moving through honey or water, trying to get ready. Maybe he should just skip? But that was only delaying the inevitable. Which was facing Harris. Stiles unconsciously flashed his teeth and hissed. Huh, Erica was rubbing off on him apparently.

At least he had something to look forward to. Yesterday’s meeting had been incredibly helpful in lifting his spirits. Everyone had been extra nice to him, even Derek hadn’t made any snide remarks as usual.

 

Stiles sighed. He found himself in the familiar position in his driver’s seat, reluctant to get out of his car. Finally, he talked himself into just getting it over with, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Just an entire schoolday to get through until the inevitable happened. Great.

He got through the day alright. He tried to focus on the material as much as possible in order to distract himself, so that was good. But the closer Harris’s lesson got, the more nausea unsettled his stomach. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. And forced a breath out.  
Scott was by his side giving him an encouraging smile, as they walked into the classroom. Stiles looked down, and tried to make himself small.

“Okay, class let’s open our textbooks on page 43.”  
‘Huh?’ Stiles looked up. There was something strange about Harris’ voice. It was trembling, almost as if he was nervous. And, holy shit, he looked pale. His pupils were kinda blown wide and when he met Stiles’ stare he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.  
Weird. Weird, but very welcome. Stile leaned back in his chair, his muscles relaxing for the first time that day.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful, albeit a little strange seeing as their teacher looked absolutely horrified. What the hell had happened?

Finally, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

“Stiles. If I could just speak to you for a minute?” Oh fuck. Maybe all of this had been some ploy to assure him and then drop the bomb. But also, Stiles? Since when did Harris call him Stiles? Everyone else had left the classroom by now, and Stiles went to the front. Harris cleared his throat again. Now he looked like he was in pain. Again, what the fuck?  
“I wanted to apologize.” Harris blurted out. Stiles was surprised his eyeballs didn’t pop right out of his head. Was he hearing things in addition to everything else?

“I was completely unprofessional. This is was utterly inappropriate behaviour that I am deeply ashamed of. It will never happen again.” It sounded like Harris was reciting something … something that had been seared into his brain under duress. Stiles started to feel a little concerned. But also happy, no gleeful. No matter how it had come to this, or what would happen after, he would milk this moment for all it was worth.  
“Hm.” Stiles contemplated his fingernails, as if they were a particularly interesting body part. “Weeeeeeheeell, I’m in a good mood, so I guess I’ll let this slide…for now. I do hope something like this will never happen again tho.” He looked up again to see if he had overstepped his boundaries.

Harris looked like he had eaten a piece of lemon drenched in vinegar. But he didn’t retaliate, just continued looking at Stiles.

Stiles’ survival instinct finally kicked in and he decided to get the hell out. His smile didn’t vanish though. What an emotional rollercoaster the last two days had been. But it seemed worth it now.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was driving to Derek’s. He was feeling giddy, giddy like when he was 5 and his das bought him ice cream. Amazing feeling really. Maybe he should watch the road though, he thought, as he almost missed a red light. But not even potentially murdering a dad pushing a stroller could dampen his mood.

Okay maybe he was in too good of a mood. ‘Focus Stiles’. He managed not to kill anyone on the rest of the way. Another plus point!

When he got to the house he was surprised to find nobody outside. A tinge of worry suddenly went through him. He opened the door carefully. Everyone inside was whispering in hushed voices. They all turned around when Stiles got in. Immediately they went quiet. Oh oh, that wasn’t good, was it?

“Hi Stiles.” Derek got himself together first. “How was school?”  
Was everyone weird today? Apparently so, maybe the water was poisoned or something.

“T’was good. Harris was kinda weird tho, he apologized, actually, for you know…I’m sure Scott told you.” Weird looks were exchanged between everyone. Almost…guilty? Except there was some satisfaction there, too,  
“Wait”, the pieces fell in place. But later than usual, but whatever. “You didn’t have anything to do with this, right?” Okay maybe he was panicking a bit too much, but what the hell had they done?

“Well, I certainly didn’t do anything.” Erica was looking at her drawn claws….they looked a bit…red, red as in dried blood. Woooow. Derek looked at Erica exasperated. Scott was kinda smiling. Yeah, great, this was great.

“Pleaase just tell me I won’t get into trouble for this. What if he goes to the police or something?” Definitely panicking now.

“And what? Admit to your dad he’s been an asshole to you?” Derek looked at him with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, it’s….taken care of…more than enough.” He threw another annoyed glance at everyone else.

Stiles couldn’t suppress the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. Affection. Come one, it’s not every day that your newly make werewolf friends including the brooding scary alpha go out to torture your teacher for being mean to you. God his life was weird. 

“Just”, Stiles smiled, “Try and coordinate your intimidating next time, okay? So we don’t accidentally cause a heart attack in the poor soul who next manages to upset me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there will be a panic attack in the 1st chapter. Also a very short reference to suicidal thoughts.


End file.
